legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc: Tarrytown Sub Arc
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc: Tarrytown Sub Arc is the third Sub Arc of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga - War Arc. The story has Abbie Mills, Katrina Crane and Jenny Mills as the protagonists of this Sub Arc, with the assistance of Nick Hawley, Selina Strawberry, Sister Mary Eunice and Carl Robinson, while Ichabod Crane was temporarily absent in most of it. This Sub Arc is loosely based on the 9th episode in the second season, "Mama", with adapation expansion. The story continued with the family mystery of Mills that was started to delve during Haunting Past Sub Arc and Lost Family Sub Arc. It is also the first Sub Arc to present a traitor from the Order of Flourish who fought against the forces of the Witnesses directly; Walter Watermelon. ''Plot A series of mysterious deaths at Tarrytown Psych leaded Abbie, Hawley, Carl and Jenny to discover that an especially surprising spirit was involved. Meanwhile, after being sent by a challenge letter by the infamous serial killer known as La Gloton, Selina Strawberry discovered La Gloton's clue inside Tarrytown. Thus, she arrived in the mental hospital that jailed Jenny for many years, looking for clues to make sure whether Phyllis Peach is that cruel killer or not. Synopsis (Spoilers) Part 1 - Past and Present The arc begins when Abbie had a nightmare being chased by Moloch inside Purgatory once again. When she arrived underneath a foggy bridge, Abbie discovered there was a caped woman singing "You Are My Sunshine" nursery rhymes in an eerie voice. Abbie was shocked that she recognized the figure as her mother, Lori Roberts-Mills. However, when Abbie approached her mother, the figure of Lori turned to Abbie, revealing that her cape was actually empty. Lori yelled to Abbie that the demons are coming, before Abbie woke up from her sleep, before Katrina appeared to Abbie, and they discussed about the problems of Lori, before Ichabod showed up. Soon afterwards, a report of serial death events from Tarrytown Psych caught Sheriff Leena Reyes' attention. Feeling that it was vital for her to take care of, Reyes made Abbie lead the investigation, giving full confidence on her job. Meanwhile, Ichabod didn't feel very well. After suffering a cold due to days of hard work, Ichabod catched a severe cold, and Hawley arrived with a drugged soup to put him into sleep so that Ichabod would take a proper rest to recover. Sister Mary Eunice stayed in Corbin's Archives to take care of Ichabod, leaving the leader work to Abbie and others. Meanwhile, Sister Mary Eunice paid visit to Reyes and said that she received a letter from 'La Gloton. Reyes confessed that she suspected the killer was Phyllis Peach due to her dark behavior. However, she started to feel it was just imaginary as she took some meals of Phyllis' last dinner party for forensics to make a check, only finding out that they were just ordinary animal meats. Sister Mary Eunice then told Reyes that Ichabod called in sick and Abbie had arrived. Abbie insisted that she should pay a visit to Tarrytown, revealing that the letter was written on the paper from Tarrytown Psych. Considering that Tarrytown Psych was the source of rumors where its director, Dr. Walter Watermelon, claimed to have captured La Gloton after the arrest of Nelson Meyers, who was reduced into a lunatic under Phyllis Peach's manipulations (unbeknowest to the police) and was later put in confinements. Reyes agreed, but she added that Nelson committed suicide during the recent death events, and she was afraid that Selina's investigation would ended up all for nothing. Selina was confused, but she then moved on to Tarrytown. After watching Selina left, Reyes sat down and had a flashback about her and her former young working partner, who was alleged to get killed by La Gloton themselves 10 years ago. 10 years before the start of the current event, the murder sprees of La Gloton began, when Reyes was still an ordinary detectives under August Corbin. She had a partner named '''Paloma Parkinson. Unbeknownest to Corbin, Reyes was also an agent working for the Order of Flourish, although without an actual codename, but Corbin actually knew about the Order's existence as Selina was the one who assisted him in the investigation of La Gloton. However, with the breakout of New York Bioweapon Bombing, the trial of Apricot Family, the deaths of Dragonia Dragonfruit and Hestia Hawthorn, and the Feast of Apollo, the public attention were driven away from the murder and no one actually cooperate with the police under the fear of gone into bad luck like Alexandar, Dragonia and Hestia, all involved in the investigation. Reyes and Paloma forced to close the case in a rush and the mystery remained unsolved. 5 years before the start of current event, the new captain, Frank Irving, took over the investigation of La Gloton and attempted to arrest the killer, but the investigation halted all of a sudden due to the traffic accident of Irving's daughter, Macey. Because of this, Irving and his wife Cynthia divorced and halted the investigation again. Angered by Irving's pessimist attitude, Paloma was getting impatient and decided to investigate the killer on herself. Just days ago, during Katrina Crane's escaping attempt, Reyes had a phone call recording from Paloma and tried to look for her, but she only found Paloma's severed arm in an abandoned astronomy, with the note of La Gloton, saying, "What did you see?" She sent the message to Selina, and the latter realized that La Gloton had strike again. Meanwhile, under Reyes' permission Abbie took Jenny and Katrina with her and arrived in Tarrytown, where they were greeted by a nurse, ''Part 1.5 - Mama Part 2 - Walter Part 3 - La Gloton Trivia'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs